L's new Case
by yaoipigglet
Summary: L has to find Light, BB is back and...well you've got to read Sum-thiny re-writen. Mpreg!  XD! jope you like it!
1. Prolog

_**L's new case.**_

_**Prologue **_

L was sitting at his computer looking up some about story of how death god's came to be, when Light comes running threw the door.

"I HAVE HAD WITH MISHA! MISHA THIS AND MISHA THAT!" Light stomped over to L and sat down as L moved away from him. "SHE...SHE...[SLAM] I WISH I HAD NEVER SEEN HER!" Light had slammed his fist on the computer table when L put his hands on Light's back and smiled. "'Hi buddy' to you too Light...Has Misha been going on & on & on about when you are getting wed.?" Misha had been asked by Light's dad to marry Light before his next birthday. L had said nothing but 'I hope your happy together...' His mouth had said 'happy' but his eyes said 'goodbye' L had been crushing on Light forever and wished he was Misha and not the world's greatest, smartest, coolest, ugliest detective in the world.

"...Yeah. Misha was saying something about...[shudder] having kids" L smiled and burst out laughing. Light did not get the joke. "I-I-I'm trying to imaging...your DNA with her DNA! T-t-the kids would be hotties b-b-but thicker that a bloke of...ice! HAHAHAHA!" [meaning they would be hot but dumb!] Light laughed too. They fell to the floor and hugged each-other. But when there giggles had stopped, Light had saw that L looked more beautiful than anything. Light was soooo in love with L but he was engaged to Misha...Suddenly Light was hit with with a thought

_'Were all alone and my dad is away with the gang to see sis sing and Misha away to see her aunt's and uncles...'_

With out so much as 'I love you' Light jumped on L and kiss that boy!

[9 hours later]

"_**...L...have something to tell you...but I wont be here. I'm...I AM KIRA! I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN BUT I CANT BE WITH YOU IF IT MEANS HURTING THE ONE'S I LOVE I have always loved you and if your L and I'm Kira then I have to go...because I will kill you if I stay!**_

_**good bye...Lawson Lawiet {A/N: made up the first name} I will be going to another country on the plant to make sure I never hurt you again...**_

_**Love Light [Kira] Yagami.**_

Light put down the pencil and looked back at L. Light and L had made out. L was now in PJ's and sleeping soundly. Light smiled then put his hands on his Face and cried for 10mins. By the time he had wiped the tears away he heard Wattari come in and sigh "Come...it's time to go." Light smiled sadly and stood up and walked over to L. He lend down and bushed away a few hair's then kiss L's head "Goodbye, goodbye parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodbye...forever." Light garbed his case then walked out of the door. He looked back one more time before tears ran down his cheeks casing him run away to the front door.

Unknown to everyone a small seed in L's belly started growing...

_**Next time: a note, a pane ticket and a past relived.**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Letter

_**Chapter one:**_

The sun began to rise over the hills. The sun brought a new day and life to the world of Japan. The shadows of darkness slipped into their hiding places. The lights of sun shone into the window of L's room. L was at that very moment sleeping, dreaming a great dream of seeing Kira being put behind bars and walking up the stairs to Light.

_In an old British church. The scene was set, The walls were lined with blue roses, lilies, baby's breath and sunflowers. Light was dressed all in white. His brown hair brushed into a prefect mop, his eyes full of love for him. L was in a sweet old Victorian dress with lace patterns and sweet white cotton socks. L looked around to see three boys smiling at him, plus Wattari crying quietly in to an old white spotless hankie. The priest smiled and said now 'face each other' L's heart stop Light looked so wonderful and smiled as their_

_hands joined. They were just saying there 'I do's' when... _

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT-O!" Misha...woke...him...up. L opened his eyes and saw he was kissing his pillow. Rubbing his eyes, L saw that he was wearing Light's old 'I love Japan' T-shirt and it still smelled like him. L still in a dream got out of bed. He soon saw that Light was nowhere in the room. Looking around the room...were was Light's bags? And were was Light anyway

"L! L HAVE YOU SEE MY LIGHTY-KUN!" The door was really thick so you know no one would of heard the loving between the two boys last night...but Misha was soooooo loud you could still hear her.

Upon opening the door L stated "No I have not seen nor heard you sweet Lighty-kun...OH!goodmoring Mr Yagami!" L had been talking as he opened the door only to blush like a 15 year old girl, embarrassed to find his lover's father there too. Mr Yagami was red...very,very,very,very red. "Were...is...my...SON!"He pushed L back in to his room. "WERE THE HELL IS HE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WE GOT A LETTER SAYING HE WAS RUNNING AWAY BECAUSE HE LOVE'S YOU! HE SAID HE'S KIRA!" L just looked puzzled...and worried...

"I'm not sure what you mean...sir..." Mr Y. yelled "DON'T YOU GIVE ME ANY OF THAT-"Misha called from the other side of the room. "HEY! THERE'S A LETTER FOR YOU!" L took the letter and sat on the bed...The letter was like black daggers.

Handed over the letter, L went to see Wattari.

L...worlds greatest man...was breaking down one tear at time.

[TIME SKIP]

It had been 3 days and Light was nowhere. Mr Yagami and his family hated L but Sayui {A/N: I CAN'T SPELL HER NAME!} thought he was nice and she didn't mind at all.

See thought Ryuzaki (L) was sweet and needed a girl{besides Misha} at his side to help him through this pain in his heart.

"Ryuzaki...you'd better eat soon..."

L had been sick the these past 2 days. L did not say anything. He just looked at a photo of him and Light.

_**''L had been sitting reading Sherlock Home's greatest master piece when Light jumped him from behind. L and Light had yelled then smiled at one another. Matsuda had seen them and click the camera. Light was leaning on L and Ryuzaki was leaning into Light, who was sitting on his kneecaps. Their eyes were shut(cos they were laughing so hard) and Light had his arms around Ryuzaki's shoulders and L had his hands on Light's arms.''**_

"L...?" Ryuzaki looked up at Light's sister. "...What...?"

"You'd better see this..." L got out of his small chair and walked over to the computer screen to see a letter waiting for him.

_Dear my dearest,sweet toothed,lovably,kind L. I shall miss our time together. I love you...more than I can say. I don't know why Light Yagami, the smartest, coolest and evillest boy of all Japan fell for you? Maybe God want for me to find love that could stop me and still love me...maybe...i shall never see you again. I told Wattari the truth and I shall never come back. Good bye my sweet L _

_Snide Kira._

L looked at Wattari "You..he told you he's Kira...?" Wattari nodded. "After he called me, I made plans to take him away...he is no longer in Japan. He's somewhere he can never hurt you." L's head flopped down. Wattari turned and walked away. Then out of nowhere L pushed Wattari down to the floor. "L! What in the world was that for!" "You...you...YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO! I LOVE HIM!" L fell to his knee's and sobbed harder. "I loved him...AND HE JUST LEFT ME!" Matsuda ran to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki...let's get you to bed." Matsuda lifted L up and took him to bed.

A fortnight had past and L thought it would best if he went back to London. Matsuda said he would go back with him, "i wanted to make sure your home safely."

L didn't say anything...Wattari was going to stay and fix some lose end's in Japan.

L never said sorry to him...he was still think about Light.

They soon made it to the plane and were off.

While Matsuda check on the other in Japan, L slept of once in three days.

_**The Dream.**_

_A small child sat on the grass, outside his home._

_It was rain really hard and no one was around...so it made it even sadder for the boy...for you see his home...was burning._

_**His Mother (Ella) was in the house.**_

_**The boys mum had been quiet lately and was cold to her own husband-now don't go think that she's the bad guy-The father(Sasori) had been drug dealing, cheating and murdered his own brother...but clues pointed to him...so Ella planed to kill him herself.**_

_**The boy soon heard police and firemen. **_

_**Ella had pack her son's stuff, rip his father's face off every pitcher and had told her son to wait by the car. The boy remembered his mother last word: **_

_**Ella: Remember Poppet! Love, hope and friends are what makes the world good! NEVER forget! I love you sweety and I know you'll do good! I call my godfather and he'll be here soon...goodbye darling..."**_

_**With that she ran inside and lit the fire...**_

_The Fireman asked the boys name, but he didn't say anything._

_A man in black stood over him._

_?:Lawson?_

_Lawson looked up and smiled._

_Lawson:Granddad...Wattari?_

_Wattari smiled and took Lawson away._

"_L!"_

_L woke to see they were here..._

"_i have not dreamed that...in 10 years._

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3: Home

_**Wammy house.**_

Matsuda was in awe of how big Wammy house was. The rich man's like house had a football field for a front garden, a small park, trees were growing everywhere. The house was soooooo big ya'd think it was a college!

The whole house was covered in paint, football marks, kid marks and the yet it still looked brand-new. Turning to his quiet friend, he was that Ryuzaki was filled with hopeful memories of his childhood.

Ryuzaki watched a younger Ryuzaki, running out to play, running into the house only to be knocked down by the three younger boys, the birthday party he and Wattari held. Smiling sadly he wiped his tears away and walked on to the front door. An old looking man came out a run over to Ryuzaki

"Ryuzaki! Welcome home!" Ryuzaki smiled and hugged the man "Good evening Roger! I miss you and the children! How are my best boys?" Ryuzaki pulled away only keeping his arms around The man's waist as the other was doing. "They're ok...but as soon they see you they'll go MAD!" Both of the men were laughing when Ryuzaki remembered Matsuda. "OH! Roger! This is Matsuda, Matsuda this is Roger head of the house, close to the heart attack years, sweet old man (we think she loves Wattari more than a friend, more as a lover) and I great man." Roger smiled and took some of the smaller bags. Matsuda opened the door and threw his bag's to the floor.

Putting his hands to his mouth he called "HEY! EVERYONE! Ryuzaki HOME!" Ryuzaki looked up at the sounds of thundering feet. A tall red head in red striped PJ's, a blonde with black(silk) PJ's and a white hair boy that looked like a snow ball with legs, came running down to the three men.

Red:Ryuzaki!

Blonde:OUR BIG BRO'S HERE!

Whitey:hi!

The three boys fell to the floor with Ryuzaki. Matsuda smiled, it was nice to see Ryuzaki smile again. Ryuzaki was really happy...but then he pushed the boys away and ran to the bathroom.

"BLAAAAAAAAAA...BLAAAA...BLAAAAAA...help!" Matsuda ran to the bathroom to help...looks like the seed is growing quicker than thought.

_**At bed time.**_

Ryuzaki was sitting in bed when the door was knock on. "Enter!" called Ryuzaki as Matsuda and the three boys opened the door. "Come in boys." The three younger boys sat on the bed with him. Matsuda asked if Ryuzaki would show who's who.

With looking up Ryuzaki spoke"well on my right is the red head, that's Matt. Video game hog, love nothing more that to sit and play games...video games. Eldest one. The blonde in between my legs and eating chocolate, is Mello. Love's chocolate, always 2nd-ow! Mell! don't jab your elbow in my ribs! Mello is really sweet-shut up Matt! You too Near. when you get to know him. And Gloomy snowball is Near. Love's nothing more that to play puzzles, play with robots and toys."

Matsuda looked at each one. Matt had his head down in a Nintendo. {a red one...} His legs pulled a little to his chest. Mello was sitting in between Ryuzaki legs, leaning into his chest reading at the same pace as Ryuzaki. A chocolate bar which was held in one hand, had the top part of the bar in his mouth. His other arm flopped over his belly. Near was sitting on the bed too with his back to Ryuzaki shoulder. He had a finger in his pure snow white hair. He look more gloomy that Ryuzaki! "uh...nice to meet you all! I'm Matsuda...Ryuzaki friend. I came to help Ryuzaki...what?" The boys were glaring at Matsuda. Matt, Mello, Near were very protective of their brother. "...Boys! he's here to help!" Ryuzaki had put his book down so he could calm the boys down. "Yeah! Me & Sayui were the only ones who help him get over his his sadness that came with his heartbroken love! He & Kira had fell in lov-" Matsuda slapped his hands over his mouth! The boys had heard of Kira and knew he was trouble.

Mello:"Wait...KIRA LOVES Ryuzaki?"

Matt: "Ryuzaki dose not love him too?

Near: "Ryuzaki let his guard down...?

L:...

Matsuda: Yeah! That & Kira gave up cos he loves Ryuzaki and I think it was REALLY MEAN! That he left in the middle of the night! And Wattari was the one who took him away! Ryuzaki was sooo mad he push Wattari down and call him a bastard!

Mello:NICE!

Matt:Cool!

Near:Very well put.

Matsuda look worried. "have I got your trust?

The boys smiled.

All:Maybe.

_**A week later**_

L was still not any better, so to the doctors they went. While they waited Matsuda asked how the boys came to be at Wammys. Ryuzaki sat with his legs crossed on the coach they were sitting on.

"Well...Matt came to us a 2...he had been beaten really bad...Matt never talked to anyone...then Near came at 4...Near was a screaming wreck...Near lashed out at everyone & he always ran out of the room crying or yelling...both were so bloody when they came in..there small body shaking like little earthquakes. Then at 1 and a half Mello just ran away from home...no one wanted them...just like I was...unwanted...even at 15 I didn't leave...how could I [Ryuzaki looked at his funny buddy] they needed me all the time. When Matt was sitting the conner of his room, I brought food, water, and video games...When Near cried I gave stuffed toys, puzzles and toy robots. And when Mello was moody I gave him chocolate! I watched their every step till I started being a detective! I left home, worried about them! Called them every night, brought gifts and slept in the same bed! I loved them so dearly! Matsu. do you think I'm being to silly...?" Ryuzaki sobbed into Matsuda's chest. "No! you are so sweet! No one would hate you! You took those boys into your heart and gave them a mothers love " Ryuzaki smiled

"Mr Lawson Smith...? Mr Lawson Smith...?" Ryuzaki stood up with Matsuda and walk hand in hand to the doctor. Back at the house Matt, Mello & Near, were make a mess in the kitchen. Mello thought if they made a big chocolate cake, maybe Ryuzaki smile. The boys were just putting the last bit on when Ryuzaki came running in, crying. "Ryuzaki! Wait he said he could be wrong!" Matsuda ran behind Ryuzaki. Mello dropped the icing, and went to the door. Matt &Near followed him. Ryuzaki was shut up in his room.

"Ryi! Come on! You need to get out of there!"

Mello ran up up to the door. "Matsuda! What happened?"

Matsuda looked at them. "Well...Ryi was just getting check up, we just about to go out when I nurse came in and gave the doctor a note...and well...when we heard what was wrong...Ryi just...ran.

Near: So...what's wrong.

Matt & Mello:Yeah...what is wrong...?

Matsuda:He's...

All:WHAT?

Matsuda: He's pregnant...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: PREGNANT!

_**...Drip... drip...drip...drip...**_

The sound of water dripping was far...but close. The sweet darkness was both blissful and terrifying, the sounds of nothing, was like the fear of your sins, that kept grasping at your very heart... nightmares were in waiting...waiting for you to slip up so they could make you suffer like you made they ones you love suffer. Sitting in a corner was the small figurer of a teen boy. His hair was ripped and torn, his shirt was covered in dirt, mud and blood. His head was sitting on his arms which were holding his body tight to him, his eyes were hiding away from world. His legs were pulled up to his body.

The teen boy had fell asleep, his back pushed to corner of the wall. The only sound around was the drip...drip...drip... of the tap. The boys head lifted and gazed into the dark abyss. He's blood shot eyes closed and soon showed the sweet, sunny, dark face of the one he loved, in the deeps of his mind. The smell of coffee and chocolate hung around the face, it's deep black eyes filled with betrayal, anger but mostly sadness and love. The face's mouth moved but no sound came.

The lips mouthed 'I love you'.

The boy smiled and reached for the face, only to for it to disappear.

The young teen smiled...them bashed the wall behind him. WHY! Why had he left?... Why didn't he stay? Why must his demon's tease him so? The boy looked over to- what he believed was- the door. The boy hated being here! Stuck in this dungeon of dark, lifeless hell! If only he could see _**his**_ face... one... more... time. The boy soon fell to the floor. Tiered, hungry and lonely.

As he fell into his sleep of darkness, one word push it's way out of his mouth.

"...L..."

Back at Wammys, Mello had fell to the floor in stock. Matt was in the bathroom pushing out his lunch and Near was too quite. Matsuda had not left L's door.

Matsuda stood outside calling to L, trying to help. "L! Come on! Open up! please!" Matsuda ponded the door with his fist's. L had leapt into his bed to cry his heart out. His pain and tears had not yet left his sweet face. His heart bled with more and more pain, with every beat.

_**HE!**_ L! The worlds only smartest man was...was...pregnant! And the father -**adding salt ****to his pain- **was Kira! The only man who loved him for who he was. The father of his child, his enemy and lover. L looked up to the door, Matsuda was still trying to open the door.

L went over to the door.

"L! open up!" L looked at the door in anger."L open-"

"IT'S BECAUSE I OPENED UP TO LIGHT, I'M IN THIS MESS!" L cried. "I NEVER SHOULD OF...[choke]...i never should of come out of my sanctuary...i never should of falling in love."

Matsuda soon heard the door being unlocked.

L came out and hugged his friend. "...Matsuda...what do I do?" Not knowing what to do Matsuda just hugged him.

_**Later**_

Down in the front living room, the kids waited for L to tell them a story. L always told a story. Soon the young man called L came in. "L!" called Sally. The 5 year old girl came over with a book. "Tell us a story!" Ryuzaki look Sally happily holding up a book. Sighing gently, L pick up Sally and some other kids, sat down on the biggest sofa and told a story.

"Tonight...i shall tell you a story of a boy and a monster..."

Mell. & and the gang came in and sat down to listen to the story of how a boy fell for a monster and soon was cursed.

"_**Once upon a time, there was a boy named 'Elle'. He was very sweet and kind. His wit and course gave him the strength to keep going. Elle was loved by all... but then he met a monster... a teen monster who went by the name of 'Kira'. He hid in the dark so no one could catch him. He was evil and cold. He never thought about others... or so every one thought. Kira was not what other monsters would called an 'Evil Monster'. He tried helping by killing other Evil Monsters. But soon people thought he was just a cruel, wicked man. **_

_**Elle thought ' I can stop Kira and save the kingdoms'. **_

_**So Elle soon came to the dark kingdom of the monsters. "KIRA!" The boy yelled "I have come arrest you!" There was a long quite pause... when HE  came out of dark abyss. He was tall, dark faced and looked very handsome. His hair was short and brown. He hair shined in the darkness. His eyes, red as blood and yet, they seemed lonely...Elle saw Kira was in rags. His face was covered in blood and dirt. His shirt was torn and blood soaked while his jeans were those of a ship wrecked pirate. The boy named Kira looked at Elle and sighed. "I...I do not wish to be arrested , people say I'm a man of evil and hell...I am not. **_

_**I love goodness and hope as much as you do!" **_

_**His voice was young and soft. He walk over to Elle and smiled "I wanted to be the god of the new word and help...but it seems I have made a mistake... Now I shall never see my Father, Mother but mostly my sister. Elle felt he had to help. Pulling Kira into a hug, he felt a small, sweet feeling of love flying into his heart. Kira's heart was beating fast in his chest. Elle felt it through his own chest. Kira hugged Elle tight. "...what is your name?..." Elle sighed. Kira need a name and a face to kill you...but Elle felt Kira was in pain from his sins and thought he could trust him. "...Elle...my mother named me 'Elle' after my great, great, great aunt Elle. She was sweet as apple pie. She helped people everywhere".**_

_**Kira hug Elle even tighter. "My mother named me 'Light'. I was always loved that named she gave me. I felt it meant I had to be my sister light. She was the only person who never saw me as...a piece of modelling clay. My Father tried to model me into the perfect son. My Sister saw me as, a real person." Elle looked at 'Light' and helped him over to a chair in the cave. Soon after some tea and a lot of talking, Elle was soon friends with Kira. Elle said as he left, that he would find Light's sister and bring her.**_

_**Kira...i mean Light was so over joyed that he kiss Elle on...the...cheek...**_

L looked sad. He could still feel Light's sweet kiss. Mello pushed his arm and asked 'Then what?'

_**Elle looked high and low, but she was no were. But soon Elle found her. She was older now because it had been four years but it was her. After telling her were her brother was Elle and Sayui (the sister) travelled to Light's home. When Light found his friend and sister waiting he ran to his sister, grabbed her round her middled and sown her round in the air. "OH! Sister! I thought I wound never see again! Look how big you are! I love you sooooo much!" Light and his baby sister hug once more and soon were chatting about this and that. But Sayui had to leave at sun down. "Light! Don't look so sad! I'm going to find mother and father and tell them how sorry you are!" Light was over joyed to hear that his baby sister was going to try and help. Elle would come too. "it's high time the people knew of your change in heart" Elle smiled at Light. **_

_**Light thanked Elle and then out of nowhere he...**_

"BED TIME!" Called Roger, from the door. "AWWWWW do we have to?" Sally muttered. "i want to know what happens next!" L picked up Sally and smiled "Yes. You do! Because if you don't, you'll never keep your pretty face. Plus I tell you tomrrow" Sally blushed. Curse the fact she had to keep her cute baby face. Sally is a real 5 year old Diva.

The boys and girls climbed off of L or got off the floor with their friends and sweet-hearts. Saying or kissing L goodnight, the children left the room. Mello, Matt and Near went over to L and looked at his belly.

Mello stared. "...Dose this mean we have to be big brothers to your baby...?" (holding the word baby to stress if they knew they sex of it.) Matt was rubbing the belly "Mell! They won't know yet!" Near was sitting on the floor "I think it's a girl." Ryuzaki smiled "Me too" Mello thought for a moment. "if it's a girl...can we call it after Aunt Polly."

Aunt Polly had pass away some time ago. She was one of the first teacher at Wammy's. She was just like L. Well more Like this is were L got his idea's from! "Why aunt Polly?" Matt lifted his googles off his head. "Her middle name was Caroline." Near smiled. "Caroline...what you last name?" L smiled. "Can we talk about this later." L was tired and needed sleep. Matsuda help L to his bed and then found his room.

Wattari was just putting his bags in a car when the phone ran.

**A/N Yeah out the window! XD}**

"Hello, Wattari." A sound of bell's, and alarms ran in his ears. "MR WATTARI! We've got trouble!" Wattari looked at the phone in surprise. "What's wrong?" The man panted, as if he'd been running for his life. "It's Kira!...he's...he's been busted out by a someone named...[sound of paper flipping] BB...A.k.a...Beyond Birthday"

**TBC**

**A/N: Caroline's my name.**

**In German + French: Free Man **

**In English: Man.**

**In Italian: Little Woman.**

**Ok so I worked I little harder this time and I'm not sure if I got a lot of detail into it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Arthur comes a calling

The sun had gone down hours ago.

Its light never helping the poor soul that was bleeding in the bathroom of an old apartment.

The smell of blood that had stained walls, filled the room.

The world was obvious to the dark, cruel and bloody deeds that were being done in the distorted bathroom.

The shower curtains hung loosely, like the broken wings of a fallen angel. Its wings blacken by the blood it bled.

The bath was filled with a very small but visible amount of blood, as if the Bloody Mary had come to play.

The floor was home, to a curled up body.

This poor soul had been condemned to the pain of his dark deeds of which he had done. His arms and legs were torn as if a wolf had been at them.

His face had a small sad smile. But his eyes...the eyes held his very past. The dark cold evil that they had held before, the love and regret.

The persons head was turned to the door. The keyhole held no hope either. Because if you looked out through the hole you would see the outside world was darker that this blood stained dudgeon.

_**Outside the bathroom**_

The chairs had been turned over.

The couch torn and the springs and fluff had been pulled from their place.

The window had been boarded up, for the glass had been broken some time ago.

The doors were all pulled off excepted the front door and the one that led to the bathroom.

A tall dark shadow walked back & forth.

Its tall distant shape loomed over the objects in the room.

The figure of the shadow picked up a small knife and rope.

A dark grin played on the blood stained face of this creature that dared smiled at his horrible deeds.

_**It **_walks over to the bathroom.

Once more the sound of silence was bliss but terrifying, as the man in the shadows walked to the room of his prize.

It walks into the bathroom and slowly closed the door.

The sky began to rain with thunder and lightning as the blood curdling screams of pain and torcher boomed from the room of pain.

The agony of this tormented soul was so dark, so painful and so…so…so evil that I'm glad this part is over.

It was now July.

Ryi's belly was now showing a little. Mello, Matt and Near had kept their mouths shut.

The sun shone warmly as, L walked to the graveyard behind Whammy.

The graveyard was the home where his one _**real**_ true friend was.

The only problem was...he was dead.

It had been a long time, since he passed on.

The graveyard held no sadness for the graves were covered in flowers, vines and many trees grew around this gloomy place.

The smell of rose's filled the air the mostly. L smiled sadly as he walked over to a small but clean grave.

The grave looked brand new. So white, so clean and yet it held a sad story. This was the grave of the first L...but sadly...He took his own life, therefore Ryazaki had taken over.

A...was the teens name. His real name was lost long ago, but he gave himself the name of 'Arthur'.

BB and L were his oldest and dearest friends.

Ryazaki stood in front of A's grave.

"_**A friend, a brother and a teacher."**___Was craved on the small white grave.

Sitting down, Ryi pulled his knees tighter to his body.

"Hey big brother...I'm finally home...+ I'm pregnant...

*starts crying*.

I'm sorry Arthur...but I was in love!...I thought I was doing the right thing by letting my guard down...by letting him know me...know my life...But now...he's gone somewhere I'll never find him!" Ryi's shoulders began to shake.

A small tear rolled down Ryi's face, to which he placed his face in his hands and cried softly.

The sound of Ryi's crying echoed around the graveyard, like a ghostly wail.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up. At first it was soft but soon blew harder and harder. The air around the graves grew warmer. Trees leaves turned gold brown; the smell of hot peach cobbler flew through the air.

A felling of a warm camp fire flashed through L's body.

Most of the graves began to disappear, fading like memories in the night. A soft lullaby rode the wind like a flower petal in the spring.

A rush of wind flew through the air, as the sound of leaves crushing came to the pregnant mans ear.

"Ryazaki..." Ryi head shoat up to see a teen of 19.

The tall boy had flat scruffy brown hair and pink eyes.

He was also wearing a small brown jumper with a pair of dirty ripped blue jeans and sandals.

His eyes were soft but held much sorrow and his smile grew bigger as he walked over to L.

"A...*tears come back* Arthur!"

L jumped to his feet and threw himself into the waiting arms of A and placed his head into his shoulders.

L felt his whole body grow smaller and smaller till he was 8 again.

"Big brother!" Ryazaki yelled into A's arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry! I know I was meant to keep my emotions in check...but...*L looks up* I really loved him...he was my first friend besides you...and now..." Once more the tears came rolling like small liquid shards of his soul.

Arthur placed a hand on L's back and head. "Little brother...there is nothing wrong with falling in love...but a killer?..Heh... guess you and BB are

*Arthurs smile fell* ...sorry...I know you miss BB..."

A small nod was added after that. A sat on the ground as L cried his heart out.

"What were you going to say?"

"Mmmm?"

"About me and BB...?"

"That you both seem to like killers as boyfriends! Ha-ha!

L just nudged his old friend.

"Not my fault I love him!"

A smiled. "No it is not...Baby brother...you fell in love and I don't blame you!

You're just going through a stage of growing up!... But I want you to remember I love you no matter what!"

Smiling sweetly L and A hugged.

As the wind blew harder again, Arthur rocked himself and Ryi back and forth.

Soon L was asleep and felt A's warmth begging to disappear.

"Remember my little strawberry short cake, you are loved and you and BB are not enemy's...your just...diffrent in your own way.

Oh and before I forget I have two things left to say.

Love that has disappeared may have been closer that you think and your baby is... a girl...!"

L felt the grass on his face and soon darkness was on him like water is on the rainforest.

Matsuda ran through the graveyard like a madman.

"L! L! WERE ARE YOU!

**[A/N...what is this? Scooby Doo? ¬ ¬']**

L had been gone since lunch time and it was nearly 12:00am!

Matsuda had noticed when L didn't show up for lunch or dinner.

Soon Matsuda saw a small figure in the distant and knew it was Ryi!

"Ryi!" Matsuda ran over to L and pulled him into his arms.

"L! Ryi! Are! You! Awake!

"...I am not you woke me!" L moaned as Matsuda picked him up and carried him back to the big house.

Mello, Matt and Near sat at the front door with a blanket around them as they waited for Matsuda to come back.

"...MAN!" Yelled Mello as his friends jumped at the sudden sound.

"Where is he! We've been sitting here freezing our asses off!"

"Well Mello" began Near. "L is probably at the graveyard

"Again...?" Moaned Matt.

"Why the graveyard? What's so great about that place?"

"It's the only place I can find Arthur's grave"

The boys saw Ryi and Matsuda walking [well Matsuda was, L was being carried] over to them.

"Who the hell is Arthur?" Mello questioned.

"My old friend and brother..."

[Breakfast time!]

It was breakfast time!

Matsuda was walking back and forth from the kitchen.

He had been running around making breakfast for the kids.

He was pretty brill at it![Well Matsuda had helped the homeless before! ^/^ awe! He's sweet!]

He noted that the kids had weird way of eating at the tables.

'**Everyone had their breakfast habits.' **Matsuda thought.

Some would pray, some play with the food before eating

Or just stuff their mouths.

Some would just steal food and play around.

Near would march toy soldier over the plate, as if he was planning an attack on his meal...or a plan to get Mell's attention. Then he's pick up his fork and play with it, before eating.

Mello and Matt would sit on the other side of the table and talk about nothing much.

Well it was more like Mello would talk and Matt just listened.

Mello was talking about a rabbit he saw in the garden, when Matsuda came in with more food for the kids. "Hey Boys!...Anyone seen L?"

"...YEAH!" shouted Mello as bits of sauce and bacon flew from his lips onto his friend and enemy. "He's upstairs. [gulp] ah...he's always up their before he finally comes down for breakfast!"

L was sitting up in his room looking at some photos in his hands.

Two were in his hands as he sat on the windowsill, his back on the window.

_One was of two boys standing outside Whammy's._

_Both had black hair but different eye colour._

_One had dark black brown eyes and the other...had blood red eyes._

_Both had their arm over the other's shoulder, with a smile on their faces. _

_The taller one had a black shirt and white shorts, while the other had a white top and black shorts._

_Arthur was also behind them._

_In the 2__nd__ the two boys were dancing on top on Arthur's bed with him still in it!_

_The window showed it had been snowing outside._

_A small Christmas tree stood by the window._

L smiled at the memories. He could still hear A yelling at them to get off the bed.

'_I KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS ALREADY!' A had yelled at them._

'_**He still wore those brown boxers'**__ Ryi thought._

A knock on the door came.

"...L...it's me...Matsuda...can I come in?"

L smiled and placed the photos in a blue box.

"Yeah! Give me a minnet!" Placing the box under his bed, Ryi walked over to the door and opened it.

Matsuda stood with a funny looking breakfast.

"Roger said; ya wanted pancakes with hot sauce and whip cream.

Cucumber juice and lemon pie..."

L leaned on the door. "Yeah...come in."

Matsuda walked in and place the tray on the bed. As he dusted his hands on his pants he saw that L was looking at his bell.

Ryazaki was rubbing circles on the bump.

"...you know...you haven't acted like L...you've acted like...Ryazaki...the man who loves Kira..."

Yeah... I know...maybe having a baby was the greatest but wonderful mistake I made...*looks up*...I'm glad you came here with me..." Smiling at one other L and Matsuda hugged.

"OH! I have a theory!"

"...Really? What?"

The two boys sat on the bed and talked.

Matsuda believed that maybe Mikami would have a clue on Light's were about!

"If I can call Light's dad and get a file on the Mikami Teru...I can maybe find a way to Light!"

"L chewed his thumb and thought for a second.

"...It might just work!

Matsuda! You actually made a plan!"

Matsuda sweat drop at that... But was glad L thought it might work.

_**7:00pm-Stoy Time.**_

L sat on the big couch in the big living room.

"It's time I told the other part of the story I promised!."

Ryiazaki had been meaning to finish, but sadly with the doctor coming and the boys wanting to hear about Light and everyone, plus Light's mother calling to check the baby was ok.

"..So anyway.

_Elle was shocked when Light kissed him on his lips..._

_Light pulled away from him and spoke softly._ _**"You have made me the happiest boy on the earth! **_

_Light got on one knee... _*Fangirls gasps* _took a small stone ring and said softly. _**"Elle...will you marry me?"**

_Of coarse Elle was worried a first but looking into Light's eyes...She knew that her worries only were hot air. So falling into his arms the two kissed and watched the sun go down._

_A week later Light's family found Elle and Light dancing in the water by the cave's opening._

"_**Light!" **__called his old mother_

"_**My son!"**__ Yelled his father. _

_The two of them watched as their son run to them._

_Elle sat on a rock and watched the scene before him._

_Elle loved seeing the family together...it was just like...his...family._

"Then what?" Matt asked knowing L's family was something you didn't talk about.

"Ahem..._Elle was soon called over to them._

"_Mother, father...this is Elle...the boy who saved me and...The boy I'm going to marry!"_

_Light's mother was happy and so was his sister...but the father was not! *wait of it* "Marry...a...boy!" His father yelled as red came to his face. _**"I will NOT! Let my son marry some boy he just met! **

**Besides you already have a girlfriend-"**

"**I'D RATHER KISS A RAT!"**_ Yelled Light as he pulled Elle closer. "I love Elle! He helped me and found Sayui for me!...Why can't I marry the man I love?"_

_Now Light's father was shocked! His son! His own son had said that he loved this weird looking boy!...But in the end he gave them his blessing and walked home with the two love birds._

_Now a year later: _

_Elle and Light were walking home from the hospital, when the doctor came and-"_

[KNOCK! KNOCK!]

A loud knock on the door surprised the children and L.

Roger went to answer the door.

"So any wa-"

"RYAZAKI!"

L looked up to see Misa!

There stood Misa with Wattari in the door.

"Wattari?" yelled Matsuda, who had just come out of the kitchen; hair and face covered in flower and sauce.

"What's wrong?

Why is Misa here and what are-"

"Ryi!" squeaked Misa. Misa ran into L and pushed him to ground, with the impact.

"MISA!" yell a worried Roger. "You'll hurt the baby!"

"Opps! Sorry!"

After Misa let go and let him stand up, mother and god mother hugged tightly.

"How have you been?" Misa said into Ryazaki's shoulder.

"Fine...you?"

"Good!"

"Wattari!"

L pulled away a little from Misa to see Wattari sitting on Misa large suitcase.

"What is it?" asked Roger sitting on his knees next to the old man, who had his face in his hankie. L walked over to Wattari and held the man's head in his hands.

L saw the white of Wattari's face. His eyes were blood shot of no sleep.

He's skin wet from worrying and sweat.

"...Wattari?..."

Wattari held on to L around his shoulders.

"I have bad news...Light has been kidnapped by..."

L pulled away. "By who?"

"Your Twin brother...Beyond Birthday..."

_**[A\N**_

_**!**_

_**YES! *Happy dance* the 5**__**th**__** chapter is done!**_

_***Bows* SORRY! My computers down and I have to wait for the collage computers!**_

_**Hope ya like it]**_


	6. Chapter 6: Past life and baby pics

_**It was summer.**_

_**Wammy's was bursting with children as always.**_

_**Two young twin boys stood outside in the shade of the back-door of the kitchen. Both holding each others hand, they look over all the happy go lucky children.**_

_**One stood in a pair of black shorts and a white top, while his brother wore the opposite. Black top with white shorts.**_

_**They just stood there, frowning when a pair of arms lifted them into the sunshine. It was Arthur. **_

"_**Come on you two shadows! Let's play ''round and round'' Arthur smiled at the young boys and swung them round by their hands!**_

_**After that, the three boys walk around the garden, breathing in the sunshine.**_

"_**You know what?" Smiled Arthur. "I think I love you two the most!" The two boys held onto his hands tighter. "We love you too...big brother." Muttered the twins.**_

_**They lake near the forest next to the graveyard, was clear that day, so they went swimming.**_

_**The younger twin sat by the water, his brothers swimming with ease.**_

_**The older twin swam over to him. "Why aren't you swimming?"**_

_**The younger one just pulled his legs closer. "Can't swim!"**_

_**The younger twin's brother smiled evilly and pulled his brother into the water! **_

_**Arthur came over and pull out the splashing twin.**_

"_**BB! You could of kill your brother!"**_

"_**Your wrong...We're in the 'up to your ankle' depth." Smiled BB. Arthur look down to see that they were in the shallow end.**_

"_**That's true but your brother is still ]to learn how to swim!..." **_

_**Arthur pulled the wet sobbing twin higher into his arms. "Lawson?...what me to show how to swim?"**_

_**Lawson nodded. "Only if BB holds me..."**_

_**Arthur smiled and shook his head. ''**He still loves his brother no matter what!'' **Thought Arthur, as Lawson and BB walk out of the shallow end hand in hand.**_

_**Soon the sun was setting. The two twins were warped into the same towel and were carried home by Arthur. Lawson was sucking his thump, while his brother held onto him with his arms. After a bath and dinner in their room, they were read a stories by the Brothers Grimm.**_

_**BB and Lawson were almost asleep when BB asked his brother something.**_

"_**Lawson?"**_

"_**...Yeah..."**_

"_**Promise we'll always be together?"**_

"_**...Sure...I promise!"**_

_**The two boys fell asleep in the arms of each other and their big brother, as the rain fell outside their window.**_

_**The memorises faded to Wammys in the present day.**_

L sat on the windowsill of the front room. His legs crossed while his arms were lightly rested over his chest. The rain fell against the window as the light of the fire flickered in the dim lit room.

Misa sat on the coach, as Matsuda came in with hot coco.

Wattari and Roger were in the office to decide things.

L was thinking over what he had been told.

BB...his brother...had _**his**_ boyfriend?...

_''Knowing BB...it wouldn't be good.''_

Sighing once more L sipped his drink and felt a blanket on his cold shoulders.

Matsuda smiled at him and sat down on the stool he had placed next to L.

Misa sipped her drink. "Ryi...what did he mean...twin brother?"

Ryi looked over and sighed. Looking into his drink, he contemplated about what to say. As his cold hands were warmed by the hot mug L rose his head and looked at his friends.

"BB is...to put it simply...[sigh]. I'd better start from the very day I came here with BB.

It all began after our mother died."

_**Flash-Back.**_

_It was a cold snowy day. A young boy stood out side the gates of the huge house. A quite younger Wattari stood beside him and felt the boy's hand tighten around his own._

"_This is Wammy's. Your new home." Spoke Wattari._

_The boy just looked at him and pulled tighter on his hand. "What about BB? Where's my brother?"_

_Wattari smiled and said he would be here tomorrow. The small boy sighed and walked with him into the house._

_The children were happy to meet the new boy but he just hid behind Wattari's legs. His black hair was laced with snow, his jacket covered and his face dull of emotion but his eyes...his eyes told the older one's of the pain he felt._

"_Everyone this is...well...I think it be better if he tells us when he's ready." spoke Roger._

_The next day the small boy sat on the windowsill and watched the others playing in the snow. Building snowmen and forts. Having snowball fights and running in and out of trees. The boy wanted to go out but he'd wait for BB. _

_At lunch time, a black taxi came and dropped off a boy in a leg cast. The boy had black hair and eyes of red. He wobbled over to the house and was flatted by his brother. "BB! YOUR HERE!"_

_BB yelped and hugged his younger twin brother._

I was happy to see that my brother was ok. BB had been at the hospital because father had beat us badly. I got a black eye and he got a broken leg...father never loved us very much...mum was the only one who cared...but it was her love for us she set the house on fire with her and dad inside...Our father had been in troble with the law and they couldn't pin him so...mum did the job. After that, BB never got on with anyone...so I never made friends.

It was then we met Arthur.

_Arthur sat in the living room with his feet up. His brown hair covered his eyes, which were glued to a ''Brothers Grimm'' book._

_The weather was horrible! The rain came down like diving knifes, the wind howled like wolfs and the storm raged like a mother who found out her child was smoking! (Sorry for the last bit)._

_Arthur smiled at the bit he was on, when the door opened and two boys fell to the floor. One of the boys stood, slammed the door and tried to hold it shut._

"_...What'd ya hiding from?..." Smiled Arthur. The small boys turned with bruised eyes, lips and nose's. "B-b-b-bullies!" Strutter the other boy. Arthur knew there was bullies but...this was different. These must be Lawson and BB...the smart-ass's that keep get beat cus they think their so smart...Well, to Arthur they were. "Bullies ya say?" Arthur placed a book mark in his book, got up and pick up the shaking boys, into his arms. He walked over to the coach and sat down with the boys._

_He pulled a blanket over their legs and read his book. After 5 mins. Arthur asked for their names. _

"_Beyond Birthday."_

"BEYOND IS YOUR TWIN?" yelled Matsuda and Misa, who were sitting on the floor.

L looked at them and his eyes said ''Do you want to hear this or not?'' The pair sat still and zipped their lips.

_Anyway, I said my name was ''Lawson'' (Put giggling here) AND!_

_He told us his name was Arthur. Soon we became friends and then brothers. We spent a lot of time together._

_We went sleighing, horse back-riding, swimming, ice-skating and Arthur was the one who taught me about the Law and he taught BB about gore and stuff._

_When we were little...Arthur planed to make me a policeman and BB would be the one who loved to cut people up...(*Smile*). BB...BB would always talked me into watching horror movies. I actually liked watching them. Our fave. was...well they only one we like together was...was...was the one from Japan. _

_It was called **''The Slashed Mouthed Woman.''** ,It was the only one we agreed on. _

_Arthur love **''Texas Chain Saw Massacre.''.**_

_We were happy...but then...one year after we turned 13...Arthur took his own life...(*Tears*) BB and I took it really hard._

_Arthur was the L before me. _

_After that BB and I change...BB grew colder and I grew smarter. When we were 16 we parted...but like I said, I never left Wammy's till I became L._

_The last time I heard of him...It was the L.A case..._

Sighing once more L looked out the window and felt like his heart would break.

Misa walked over to him and hugged the weeping twin.

"I really miss him...I really do miss him."

Matsuda rubbed Ryi's head and pulled another blanket over his Legs.

_The next day,_

L gave gifts to all 78 children...

Matt got a dance game from Japan.

Mello got a cool fake Leather Coat and Jeans.

And Near got a plush rabbit.

The kids were spreading around the house and some older kids came over to L and asked what Roger had met by ''The Baby''?

Misa smiled and said he might be having a baby! Soon there was a crowd of little girls smiling and squealing.

"How long till the baby?"

"Are your really going to be a mommy?"  
"How long till it comes?"  
"How many are you getting?"  
"What cha' going to call it?"  
"Who's the daddy?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Why do like black so much?"  
"How much make-up do ya ware?"  
"How do you know L?"  
"Do you like here?"  
"Will you marry me?"- Ok that was a boy...

Misa smiled and answered everyone's questions.

"Um...8 mouths,

Yes,

You already said that,

Don't know,

Not sure,

You'll know later,

To see my fave BFF of course,

I like cus it make me fell like I'm a mystery girl!,

Not a-lot,

We were friends in Japan,

Yes! very much and...maybe later..." Misa laughed.

Matsuda like the fact Misa lied to the boys and girls for L, so they'd never find out he was pregnant. Speaking of which, Roger was at the door waving to say the doctor was here. L walk over to them and they walked to the hospital ward.

"Why is this place so big?" Asked Matsuda. Matt (who was walking with Mello and Near behind them, because they wanted to see the baby too.) explained that Wammy's was an old hospital. "They closed this place cus it turned out some mad man was using body parts to make his own Frankenstein..." Matsuda felt sick.

They soon open a huge door and walked into a huge clean white room. The doctor sat L down and asked how did been.

''Ok'' was the answer. The doctor felt his belly and asked if he'd like to see the baby. Nodding calmly Ryazaki layed down and breathed easily. The doctor hook him up to a huge machine. The gel on his belly felt cold and his mind wondered till...her heard a small beeping.

Turning his head, L saw his baby...their baby...Their baby-

"Girl?" came Wattari voice.

L smiled. "So Arthur was right..."

Wattari stood looking surprised...but happy. He looked at L. He looked just like his mother...on the day she found out out about having twins.

Wattari watched the boys and Matsuda, as they cooed over Ryazaki.

"Lawson..." L froze. Uh-oh. His real name...that's not good.

"I'm...sorry."

L looked at him, shocked. "I was an old fool. Your mother and BB...they were my family too...and I thought I had failed in protecting you from bad." Wattari hugged L. "I'm just triedd of seeing my family fall...your mother was my goddugter and you and your brother were my godchildern...I thought i'd lost you to evil." L smiled and hugged the old fool. "I'd never go evil...besides...I'm sorry I called you a bastard...you not by the way...Your just...to protecive" Smiling the asked the doctor for a print out.

Later Misa was talking with the girls on make-up when Matsuda came in. "Misa! Misa! The Doctor came and... it's going to be a girl!" The blonde girl looked over at him, thought for moment and then it hit her.

"Gasp! A GIRL? Oh, I'm soooo happy!"

Running over to Matsuda, she hugged him and was pulled away to see the print out.

Later that night,

Misa talked about her new show, '' Love's Beating Heart

The show was about a 12 year old girl who lived in a abandon farm.

After her house was burned down, she walked the paths of the world. After travelling for years the now 25 woman finds love and stubbles on a plan of kidnapping children with no

family and turning them into a animals.

"I've already met my co actors and the one playing my lover, James. P. Shindo..." Misa blushed and smiled. "He's very beautiful...and kind."

L giggled. "Your in love!" Misa blushed and nodded her head. "HA-HA! Well...this is a turn of advent."

Misa smiled and hugged him tightly.

Misa and L then yawned.

"Come on Misa! You can borrow some blankets from my room.

Misa had never seen Ryazaki's room. She could see a clean stuffy room, with a desk, computer and a few pictures in her mind.

But...

They got to the very top of the stairs and walk up to the attic.

Ryazaki unlocked the door and Misa gasped!

The room was pretty big!

In one corner, a small desk with his Laptop- White with apple + Strawberry stickers – and a blue swing chair. Next to the bedroom door was a rocking-chair, with a, soft fluffy blue blanket, colourful wallpaper and a closet full of different kinds of outfits. The bed covers were: blue, red, yellow, white + brown. His windowsill had a huge thick black veldt on it.

Misa saw the veiw form the window.

His room was so high up, you could see over the garden and beyond. You could also see the ocean and the night sky full of starts.

"Wow...your so lucky!"

Misa found some photo's on the bedside table.

One was of L and BB. They were sleeping in cute PJ's and holding each-other and blankets, lying on a huge re caoch.

The next one was of Arthur dancing in his brown boxer with BB and L holding onto his shoulders and the last one was of their 10th birthday.

Misa suddenly saw that she could see L's life span in the picture but could not see BB's.

"L...Why can't I see the life span of your brother?" L sighed and grabbed the photo. "He...He had _**The Eyes **_when he was born...

The last sound was the smaching of a droped photo frame.

_**Sooooooooooorrrrrrrry! I have been so late with this up date!**_

_**My computer when down, I had do other stories and...well I'm lazy!**_

_**PLEAACE Comment! they make me work on my stories better!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Baby in trouble

Matsuda and Mello were playing checkers when Misa came down stairs yelling out to him.

"MATSUDA! MATSUDA! Help! Help!"

Matt, who had been playing his new game and was closes to the door, ran outside into the hallway and found L hanging onto Misa and hugging his middle and saw that his pants were soaked with blood!

"What happened?" yelled Matsuda as he ran up the remaining stairs and picked up L in bridal style.

Misa began to talk as the carried L into the living room. "I don't know!" cried Misa. "Were talking about is brother when all of a sudden, he dropped the photo frame he was holding and then he fell to his knees! He kept screaming till he told me to help him down stairs!" Misa cried as Mello and Matt helped Matsuda to lay L on the coach.

"He kept yelling in pain till he told me he felt blood dripping down his legs, so we ran ahead...I'm scared!"

Misa cried as Near came in with some water and a blanket.

"Saw the blood and ran to get some water." he said sounding just a little worried.

Matsuda sighed and took off his white shirt and began to rip it to pieces.

"Boys. I need a few things!"

Mello, Matt and Near stood to attention.

"Mello - Get me 5 towels and some bandages.

Matt - Call the hospital and get a doctor!

Near - Go get Wattari and Roger! They'll need to know about this!"

The boys nodded and went to their jobs.

Mello ran upstairs while Matt rang into the hall with Near who found Roger and Wattari standing by the stairs looking worried. Matt got to a phone, while Near pulled the men into the living room.

Matt came back after a while, saying that they were on their way and went to find Mello and help him with the things Matsuda ordered.

"It HURTS!" cried L as Misa held his hand and let him squeeze of she was too scared to feel any pain right now.

As the boy went outside to wait with Roger, Wattari cleaned and banged L up.

Soon an hour later the men in the ambulance came and took L away.

Wattari, Matsuda and Misa went with him while Matt dragged a crying Mello upstairs.

Near sighed. He was shaking badly and holding onto Matt's other arm. "I hope L's gonna be ok...and the baby..." he sighed with a shacking voice.

_Far off in a bloody hotel, a dark shadow sat on a turned up coach and holding a cracked picture frame. It was of two boys sitting next to their happy looking big brother. It had been taken three years before the oldest boy took his life...He can till remember that horrid day!_

_**''Two boys were running from the from the backyard into the house shouting to each-other that they'd be first.**_

"_**I'm gonna be first Lawson!"**_

"_**No I will!" cried the younger twin as the got to the top of the first stairs.**_

_**Wattari passed they and soon realised that they were going to see A!**_

_**Wattari tied to call to them but they were already out of ear shot.**_

_**They passed a lot of sad looking people but didn't care because they were on their way to see A! But when they got to the 3rd floor...their was blood everywhere...and a huge white sheet over something...they moved to it slowly, remember what A had told them if they ever saw a body under a white sheet and knelt next to it. BB went to pull the sheet off when his brother asked him about A.**_

"_**We'll see him in a sec! I wanna see who this is!"**_

_**Lawson sighed then nodded his head before gasping.**_

_**BB asked him what was wrong and saw a silver bracelet scarlet with the blood.**_

_**The two twins knew were they'd seen it before...It was the one they had bought with Wattari for Arthur's birthday...The boys looked to one-another then pulled the sheet off with full force...Their screams were the next thing anyone herd.**_

_**It took them weeks to stop crying and screaming in their sleep...after that...BB grew cold around his brother and Lawson began to hide himself in his studies.**_

_**They grew up and then BB left one night with out a goodbye to his stupid brother!**_

_**They only time he had herd from him was when he was in court for killing people.**_

_**He got out of jail and ran like hell!...Till he herd that Wattari had locked up his brother's beloved new lover!**_

_**So breaking him out was easy.**_

_**Destroying his soul to no end...that hard because of all the ways he could hurt this bastard!**_

_**If he wanted to hurt his brother...He do it...in more ways than one...**_

Back at Wammy's, Mello was lying in Matt's bed with his face pressed to Matt's side. Near was rubbing his back while shivering at the same time.

"What...What do you think will happen to L..." Near asked, his voice drowning in worry.

Matt looked to the little snowball and held his close.

"...I have no idea Near...But all we can do is pray..."

Mello nodded his head and sat up. The boys all wrapped their arms around each-other and hugged as tight as they could.

_**At the Hospital**_

Matsuda and Roger passed back and fourth in the waiting room.

Misa was fast asleep. Her head resting on the arm of a chair. Matsuda's coat over her shoulders.

Roger sighed, rubbed his eyes and sat down. "Why God...Why must he be hurt..." he cried into his cupped hands.

Matsuda sighed and hugged him close to his body. "I really wish I knew...I really wish I knew Roger..."

Roger began to cry harder and hugged Matsuda.

Two hours passed when a nice looking doctor came over to them.

"Um...Ryazaki's family?"

Matsuda stood up and walked over to him.

"How is he? Is he ok? How long will he be? Hows the baby? How-"

"Sir!" the doctor yelled.

Matsuda topped to take a breath.

The doctor sighed. "Ok...Ryazaki and the baby are just fine. It turn out that his male womb was just...making it's self bigger...He'll be in pain for the rest of the month but other than that, they live...when he woke up again after the ex-ray, he asked for you and told me to get you...and a Miss Misa?"

Matsuda sighed with relieve and went to get Misa.

While Roger went to get coffee - he had cried tear of joy went he herd – Misa and Matsuda were shown L's room.

It was a small room but had a great few of London.

L was sitting up looking at the bright full moon.

"L?" whispered Misa.

L's head turned and saw his friends. His eyes began to tear up and he held out his arms. Misa, who was also tearing up, ran over to him, her arm's wide open too.

She then hugged him as tight as he could with out hurting him.

"I was so worried L!" she cried. "I was so scared for you!"

L held her close and cried too. "I know!...I was so scared when I had to go into ex-ray!...I'm just glad my baby's ok..."

Matsuda sighed and joined the hug.

After Roger came in with a cup of hot coffee of Misa and Matsuda, he sat down next to L and rubbed his back.

"How you feeling my dear boy?" he asked.

"Sore" chuckled L. His friends laughed too.

L sighed then looked to his friends. "Um...guys?" They looked over at him. "I...I have something to ask you..."

Misa and Matsuda nodded their heads and placed their coffee down on a small table near by.

"What is it?" Misa asked sitting next to L. Matsuda sat in a chair and took L's hand.

"Well...I was thinking after they wheeled me into here...And I have decided to do something very important for my baby girl...Misa...Matsuda...I have decide that I wanted you two to be the most important role in my child's life, besides you Roger."

"Your not making sense L..."

L sighed and held his two friends hands.

"Guys...I wanted you two to be my babies godparents!"

The room fell quite.

Suddenly the glass window's began to shatter. A ear pricing scream filled the room. Misa was the one screaming.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS! Oh course I will!"

Misa and Matsuda hugged L around his neck and held him tight.

"Good! But there's one more thing...I need Misa's blood."

Misa pulled away. "...Why?"

"The doctor's told me that my baby's very week and needs female blood...I only need one bag of it...Please Misa?...Please?"

Misa looked at him hard then nodded once. "Ok!"

L smiled and hugged her tightly.

The next day, Misa and L were getting ready to have the blood swap as Misa called it, when the L's little brother came in.

They glomped L onto the bed and began to asked a hundred questions.

Was he ok, how, was the baby, what happened and WILL THE LIVE?

L laughed and hugged them.

L soon told them of what was going happening and what they'll be doing with him.

"After I get the blood and rest up I'll be back soon guys."

Mello cried into his brother's arms and Near cuddled up and Matt just sighed.

He hated being the strongest one.

When the town clock struck 8:00pm, L was out and on his way home.

As he watched the world go by from the bar window he thought of Light.

He really did miss Light lately...He was sad that he wasn't here to e with him right now.

L smiled and the fact he and Light had started falling in love like some twisted fairytale...The evil killer prince and the smart dark prince fall in love, have a one night stand and then...The evil prince leaves because he loves the other to much to hurt him any more...L feels his eyes water and wipes away his tears.

He remembers the night he and Light had joined as one.

He recalls what he had said.

_**The boys were lying on the bed their lips attached to each-other's.**_

_**Their shirts were wide opened and their sweat covered chest shone in the moonlight.**_

_**Light pulled away and looked deep into L's eyes. "L...why...why are you not pushing me away?"**_

_**L looked confused but smiled. Getting up he crossed his legs and smiled and him. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you Light Yagami. And I need you..."**_

_**L lean in and kissed his lips. Pulling away L looked deep into Ligh's shining eyes. "Aishiteru Ratio." Light smiled softly and leaned in so kiss him. Slowly the boys moved downward onto the bed and began to kiss passionately.**_

_**Light wrapped his arms around L's waist and pulled away to look into his eyes.**_

"_**I love you too Ryazaki...with all my heart."**_

_**Light leaned down and began to kiss L's neck and soon was unbuttoning his and L's jeans.**_

L sighed and saw they were nearing Wammy's.

"I wish I knew were Light was." he whispered as the car came to a stop.

If only he knew how soon it would be.


End file.
